Every Single One
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: The hunter green walls made her feel safe." A little piece of early morning conversation! Flack/Angell. Part of the "Little Moments Like That" series!


**A/N A little snipet from the "Little Moments Like That" Series...sorry this one is so short! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Don rolled over. He was somewhat confused as his arm hit a solid body. Suddenly it all came flooding back to him. Jess had finally spent the night at his place. He turned to look at her. Her curls framed her face a she slept soundly. He looked over her shoulder at the clock on the night stand. Don sighed realizing it was time for him to get up for work. He carefully slid out of bed and went to get the coffee started.

Jess slowly opened her eyes. She flipped on to her back and looked around the room. The hunter green walls made her feel safe. She smiled as she took a deep breath. The scent of Don's cologne lingered in the navy blue sheets. His apartment was cold and she was only in a cami and a pair of Don's boxers, since her stay was not planned. She took it upon her self to slip into one of Don's work shirts and leave the bedroom.

Don dug through his cabinets trying to find another travel coffee mug. He had his out on the counter as usual, but wanted one to be available for Jess to use if she wished.

"Don?" Jess called quietly not finding him in the kitchen.

"Yeah babe" He replied popping up from his crouching position near the lower cabinets.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a laugh.

"Just looking for something. Did you sleep ok?" He answered, continuing his search.

"I always do when you're around" She added with a smile. Don found the cup and stood to his full height. He looked at his girlfriend standing at the edge of the kitchen in his boxers and shirt. A grin consumed his expression.

"Don't you look sexy" He commented, raising his eye brows.

"Shut up" Jess blushed.

"Coffee?" He offered. She nodded. Don poured two cups and handed her one. He tried to push past her. She stopped him by setting an arm across his abdomen.

"Where are you headed?" she wondered.

"Time to get ready for work" He said simply dropping a kiss on her forehead. Jess laughed lightly and shook her head. She spun on her heels and followed him. "I brought your extra clothes in from the car" Don mentioned.

"Thank you sir" Jess said from behind him.

As the two got ready Don couldn't help but notice how easy it was. They were never in each others way. When he needed the sink, she was doing her hair; as she brushed her teeth, he got dressed, they just clicked. They functioned as if they'd been doing it for years. This made the decision he's been toying with in his mind so much easier.

Jess could feel him staring at her. She knew something was on his mind. She sent him a warm smile, hoping to pry whatever it was out of him. He just stood there tying his tie, his gorgeous blue eyes boring into her.

"What is it, Don?" Jess begged.

"I was thinking, maybe we should move in together." Don admitted with a shrug. Jess sent him a questioning look. "I mean we both work all the time and we don't really get to spend all that much time together and I very much enjoy your company" Don continued nervously. Jess noticed his tie was still not tied, and yet his fingers were still fumbling with the material. She approached him and took the fabric in her hands, tying it.

"I'd love that" She said finally, tugging on his tie and kissing him soundly on the lips. Don's eyes lit up. "Your place or mine?" Jess wondered.

"Well, I was thinking, I mean, if it's ok with you, we could get a new place. Some place where we could build a home together" Don answered sweetly. His statement warmed Jess's heart.

"Don" she gasped. He leaned down and captured her lips. "I love you so much" She whispered.

"I love you too, Jess" He responded.

"So our next day off together, we'll start looking for a place. Until we move, uh, can we continue to spend the nights together?" Jess noted.

"Every single one" Don promised.

* * *

_"Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing  
Every morning from now on_

And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt" - "You Look Good In My Shirt" Keith Urban


End file.
